Typically, when performing an ISR (intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance) flyover, an image sensing system, such as a camera or video camera, mounted to an ISR vehicle records video and/or moving sensor images of the ground. Because flyover platforms generally have communication links with limited bandwidth capabilities to remote stations, the recorded video or other image data is typically compressed using a pre-existing compression method such as MPEG, and then transmitted to a ground station. However, most of these pre-existing compression methods were originally designed for commercial motion pictures, in which the recorded video is generally dominated by local motion and has a relatively low level of global motion (if any at all). Thus, when used to compress a flyover data recording, these pre-existing compression methods may generally require significant encoding time before transmission, as well as significant decoding time at the ground station, which in some cases can be quite undesirable. In addition, the compressed data may still have redundancies resulting in data transmission rates that can be compressed even further. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved compression systems and methods.